cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Nordland
The Culture of Nordland is neither traditionally right or left wing accepting policies that strattle the political spectrum. Heavily influenced by Martenism in the beginning, Nordlandic culture was first defined as its own entity on Nemhauser's Nordreich Bloodlines forum shortly after the Sons of Muspel walk out on Norden Verein. The forum would become the first successful effort to re-unite the Nordland community since the fall of Nordreich The Birth of Nordlandic Culture Nordlandic Culture, while often likened by detractors (most notably the ideological left) to such groups as Italy's or the German for strong nationalistic and anti-communist trends which have helped to shape the history of Nordlandic alliances. Ideologically Nordland is more closely aligned with a heavily influenced by the prevalent francoist principal of meritocracy. Often attributed to the community's outstanding longevity, the elusive culture of Nordland was first realized with the 2006 amalgamation of the Prussian Federation and the Volksleitung a merger which gave birth to arguably the best bonding community to meet cybernations. The community grew quickly, reaching it's peak of 367 members before 2007 saw the unveiling of Operation Norse retribution and the disbanding of the first Nordreich. Despite the constant barrage of character assassinations and military campaigns which carried on through out the Norden Verein era, Nordreich was refounded by the initial membership in 2009. There are a number of factors which have served in refining the elusive and largely disputed culture of Nordland, ranging from the scripts of the to the and finally on to Nordreich's Code of Chivalry. The Code acts as a guiding set of values for the citizens of the Reich to follow. The chivalric code was written to be in line with Nordreich's the four driving points of Nordreich :* To protect the existence and principles of all Nordlandic players and alliances within Cyber Nations. :* To defend victims of unjust in-game attacks of an out-of-character nature. :* To unite the Nordlandic alliances, cultures and creeds of Cyber Nations under one banner of protection, unity and excellence. :* To maintain an enduring brotherhood, by fostering a spirit of camaraderie, loyalty, and unity among members and supporters. Both the Chivalric code and the four driving points are very much in character with the fantastical and romanticised image put forth by Nordreich both in their structure and imagery- often depicting characters and scenes from , and other popular depictions of historical European cultures. The Cult of Nordland Citizens of the Nordland alliances have often been collectively referred to as the the Cult of Nordland from both inside and out of the alliance. Members of the group are often characterized by an akward shared cohesion and an unusually high levels of common ground between alliance members. Most notable of these commonalities is a deep disdain for the ideology which has been manifest through Nordreich's history in such events as the October Massacre, Maroon War, and the ICP Reformation War. It has been suggested that a great deal of this animosity is rooted to so called "Anti-Fascist action" which was conducted by numerous communist alliances up to and following the foundation of Nordreich. This theory was further validated when Nordreich's Reichsmarschall Leviathan XIII declared the following: :Nordreich will now be taking a zero tolerance stance to any nations, aligned or not, who wage wars on innocent nations merely because they believe them to be "fascists." Note the quotations, because this policy strictly states that proof must be provided of real life, overt racism. Political nationalism is not just cause for declaring war on someone, nor is a Germanic name (including use of the word "Reich"). … I am not blind to this transparent attempt to subvert Nordreich by attacking new players or minor alliances which may be sympathetic to us. Suggesting that a substantial number of Nordreich's membership may have fallen victim to such attacks at some point. The term Nordlander applies to those players both in and out of the Nordlands who have been recognized by the existing membership as possessing such qualities as honour, loyalty, duty and folkish nationalism - the honoring of each unique aspect tied to regional and cultural heritage (commonly tied to the OOC of Nordlands claimed geography) in a modern day setting. since it's 2006 inception, the Greater Nordlandic community has encompassed several alliances and is said to have in and around 500 members from various walks of life. Cultural Preservation The most common underlying factor within each of the Nordland alliances or the Cult of Nordland is a strong theme tied either through , and , or as in Nordreich with the amalgamation of various European moralities and cultures through projections of popular folk lore and high points of European culture. According to the first Nordreich Charter, Nordreich "upholds the principles of Pan-European cultural preservation and manifestation" through the official promotion of "European (Proper German and Scandinavian in particular) folklore and culture and a revival of the values and hopefully efficiency of these worthy contributors to civilization." Meritocratic Monarchy Nordlandic alliances are structured in the image of traditional European monarchies using titles to represent each tier of citizenship in relation to that members displayed or proven level of merit within the community. Because of the nature of tiered meritocratic system limits are in place restricting the advancement and participation of those who are undeserving or who have not yet had the opportunity to display their abilities for the Reich. The Monarchy of Nordreich is headed by the illustrious Reichskasier and his heir apparent the Kronprinz Von Nordreich. The Nordland ruling class and lineage is well known for an unparalleled dedication to the advancement of Nordland and above all the Nibelungentreue- the belief that the faithfulness among the Kaiser and his vassals, rank higher than family bonds or life. It is believed that the progressive Nibelungentreue is what fuels many of the social programs within the great Northern Reich. Military Imperialism Throughout the history of the Nordlands her people have been characterized by a love of violence and military perfection. This love of warfare often likened to the has been demonstrated repeatedly since the 2006 inception. The militant nature of the Nordlandic people (or Kampfgeist) have allowed for the creation of one of the most feared and respected military forces in cybernations. The Nordlandic stance on warfare has been most effectively described by the late Reichskaiser von Nordreich Kaiser Martens who would go on to say Fighting and warfare, when one is a Nordlander, do not need to have a purpose. Krieg is a both a method and a purpose in itself, a means and an end, total warfare is what Nordreich has at its core, Nordreich is only Nordreich if it is able to battle. - Kaiser Martens, February 2010 To participate in the campaigns of the Wehrmacht is considered to be the greatest honour to be bestowed on a member of the Nordlands because it is on the battlefield that he will truly be able to prove his loyalty to his Kaiser and his kinsmen. It is here that the truest of bonds will be founded between the brothers of Nordreich. Nordlandic Symbolism Visual Emblems The chief symbol of Nordland is the Odal Rune of the . The Odal symbolizes unity, brotherhood and strength. It is also used in many Odinist sects to represent ones native land, home, "folk" or people. Among the citizens of Nordland it is defined as being a standing representation of Folkish Nationalism. The symbol is also used in reference of Odin- Nordland's standing patriarch and founder of the Nordreich lineage. The Odal rune can be found on most Nordlandic banners, including images and crests associated with the Nordlands. The Prussian Eagle is the de facto national bird of Germania. It symbolizes power, unity and majesty. The eagle is a bird of prey, top of the food hierarchy, and a king in his own territory. The eagle thus represents the dominance of the Nordlands over all who would oppose it. The Prussian eagle can be found in many forms across the Nordlands, the most notable example however can be found in the center of Nordreich's flag. Slogans and Popular Sayings * Blood is Eternal is the standing motto of Nordreich and a tribute to the longevity of the Nordland community. It can also be used in reference to the Monarchy. * Wer je auf Nordland Fahne schwört, hat nichts mehr, was ihm selbst gehört translates as "He who swears on Nordland's flag has nothing else that belongs to him" This is a play on Walter Flex' 1915 speach regarding the Prussian virtues- particularly that of self denial in the name of the Empire. * Mehr sein als scheinen! or Be more than you seem to be is also in relation to the Prussian Virtues. Nordlandic Texts *The Nordland Saga (2009) by Striderwannabe *Downfall (2009) by Striderwannabe Category:Norden Verein Category:Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Nordland